yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Sakamoto Ryoma
) 斎藤 一 ( ) |aliases = Saitō Hajime |age = 31 |birthday = January 3, 1836 |place_of_birth = Tosa |nationality = Japanese |status = Alive |hair_color = Black |eyes_color = Brown |height = 184 cm (6' 0") |weight = 88 kg (194 lbs) |relationships = * Yoshida Toyo (adoptive father) * Takechi Hanpeita (rival, adoptive brother) * Okita Souji (friend, sworn brother) * Nagakura Shinpachi (friend) * Hijikata Toshizo (friend) * Narasaki Oryo (love interest) |affiliation = * Tosa Loyalist Party * Shinsengumi |fighting_styles = * Hand-to-hand * Sword * Pistol * Wild Dance |appears_in = Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! * Ryu ga Gotoku Online |counterpart = Kazuma Kiryu |voiced_by = Takaya Kuroda |modeled_after = Takaya Kuroda }} :This is a historical Japanese name; the family name is Sakamoto/Saito. Sakamoto Ryoma ( , Sakamoto Ryōma), also known as Saito Hajime ( , Saitō Hajime) is a character in Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! who shares his in-game appearance with Kazuma Kiryu. He is the main protagonist of the game and captain of the third unit of the Shinsengumi. History Ryoma was born in Tosa as a samurai of the lowest ranking class; a "gōshi" (郷士). In the midst of the chaotic uprising with other young men, he became distressed over his own aims and accomplishments. However, having the best sword skill in Tosa allowed for his swordsmanship training in Edo. With high expectations from Yoshida Touyou, along with Takechi Hanpeita, the plan for the reform of the Tosa government was in progress. However, on the night before it could be carried out, an incident occurred that changed Ryōma's life immensely. Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! Sakamoto Ryoma is seen on a boat, heading his way back home. When he got back he was walking through the crowd. However, the Goshi appeared and everyone, including Ryoma, bowed down to their appearance. But suddenly, Ryoma overheard a mother stressing because her daughter is having terrible stomach pain. The Goshi threatened the woman but Ryoma stopped them there and told the woman to escape. Because of his actions, he got into a fight with them and he eventually won. After the battle, the citizens started to whisper to each other that Ryoma will be punished by the government. Ryoma is enraged at the citizens telling that he knows and is willing to face it with honor. Eventually, Ryoma is later seen in a cage naked, rope around his back like handcuffs, and all beaten up. A man is seen talking to Ryoma and reminds of how things work around here. He reminds Ryoma that social class is more important than life. But Ryoma started to speak saying that it sucks to bow down to the Joshi. This got the man enraged and decided to kill Ryoma. Luckily, Ryoma has been saved by none other than Yamauchi Yodo, Ryoma's master and father. Yodo asks the man to let Ryoma go, saying that he will be the one to "kill" him before facing judgement. The man accepts and the two took their leave. Later, Toyo and Ryoma talked with each other while explaining what changes have happened. Ryoma later appeared at a dojo. He is greeted by none other than his oath brother, Takechi Hanpeita. Takechi introduced Ryoma and declared that he will be second-in-command in the Tosa Loyalist Party starting today which got the others shocked. Appearance Gallery Kazuma Kiryū (Sakamoto Ryōma (Saitō Hajime)) 01.png Yakuza-Ishin---8.jpg Kazuma Kiryū (Sakamoto Ryōma (Saitō Hajime)) 02.png Yakuza-Ishin---21.jpg ryomaangry.jpg|Angry Ryoma Sleepy Ryoma.png|Ryoma after waking up ryomabath.jpg|Ryoma enjoying a relaxing bath Sakamoto Ryoma.jpg|Sakamoto Ryoma Ryoma Fight.jpg|Ryoma ready to fight Okita Souji 4.png|Ryoma smiling at Okita Souji ryomahachiko.jpg|Ryoma talking to dog Hachiko Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinsengumi Category:Tosa Loyalist Party Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! Characters